


Caught By You

by lumenoctis (inthe_kookiejar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Time, Fist Fights, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Locker Room, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Quidditch, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthe_kookiejar/pseuds/lumenoctis
Summary: During a heated game of Quidditch, Harry and Draco end up in a fight over who caught the Snitch first.Somehow, the argument enters the Slytherin changing room, where things escalate rather quickly...





	Caught By You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been this embarrassed in my entire life but have this smut anyway

The wind blew through Harry's hair as he circled the pitch on his Firebolt. Even if heavy rain cascaded down his face and back, it was worth it. Quidditch was something he had sorely missed during the war. It seemed the only thing that could make him forget everything for a while. The eighth-year students had set up a match since they weren't allowed to play for their house teams anymore, and Harry was Seeking again. 

A telltale flash of gold sparkled behind one of the tall goalposts and Harry dove forward. The crowd of students screamed and cheered for him as he accelerated. 

"Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch!" Dean Thomas's voice echoed over the field. "Even if his team is behind by 50 points, catching the Snitch will ensure a win for Team Potter." 

Harry nearly collided with Blaise Zabini as he sped forward, following the tiny ball. He rolled sideways and pressed closer to his broom as he locked onto his target. Another player dashed overhead, clad in red robes, pursuing the Quaffle held in Zabini's hand. 

Harry tuned them out, diving straight for the Snitch as it flew towards the ground. He was close. Close enough to see the hint of silver wings beating up and down quicker than the eye could see. 

"Here comes Malfoy, " said Dean, and Harry heard him cutting through the air beside him. He was pressed dangerously flat to the handle of his broomstick, his legs not on the footrests, but wrapped around the broom for better streamlining. He caught up and readjusted his legs.  
Harry spared a glance sideways to see a smirk and a determined focus, the blond hair blown away from his face and his cheeks flushed with excitement. 

Harry clenched his jaw. No way that he would get beaten by Malfoy. They plummeted towards the ground at a neck-breaking speed, their shoulders and knees knocking together.

Suddenly the Snitch changed direction, and Malfoy was at an advantage. He swiped at the flash of gold as it passed beneath him, but missed. 

"An expertly executed dive by both Seekers. But the Snitch escaped. Malfoy— Whoa!"

Harry saw Malfoy darting ahead of him, somehow having made a quicker turn on his Nimbus than Harry on his Firebolt. The crowd was screaming and clapping as Harry was left squinting at Malfoy's robes flapping tauntingly in his wake. 

"Malfoy just performed a Gladstone Roll! An advanced move often used by professional players to turn quickly. Potter is lagging behind."

The Snitch darted past the bleachers, and Harry cut the curve and bumped into Malfoy's side. 

"Watch it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled as he elbowed him back. 

"Shove off, Malfoy!"

The blond growled and leaned into his broom, inching closer to the Snitch. It darted upwards and behind a tower, and the boys swerved after it, circling, rolling and turning quicker than any of the other players on the field. The rain beat hard against their faces and nearly blinded them, but they followed the Snitch as if magnetised. 

"Zabini scores another ten points for his team as he passes Weasley! It's now or never, Harry!"

The Snitch sped low over the pitch and Harry outstretched his hand, reaching for it, feeling the flutter of its wings. Malfoy's hand reached too, pale and long-fingered and slightly closer. Harry clenched his jaw and willed his broom forward.  
Their fingers brushed and then, at the same time they threw themselves forward, desperate to win. 

Harry slipped off his broom with the force of his swing. He heard a yelp as he toppled forward and fell ten feet through the air. Before he could wonder whether that yelp had been his own, he hit the ground.  
A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, but the cold metal of the Snitch rested in his hand, along with something else. 

Malfoy landed next to him, his fingers caging the Snitch as well. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he crashed into the dirt. They rolled through the mud, hands tangled together in battle for the Snitch.  
Malfoy ended up beneath Harry, mud smudged on the side of his face. 

"Get off me, you oaf!" He pushed Harry, and they fell on their sides, hands still clenching around their prize. "Let go!" Malfoy growled, "I had it first!" 

"No, you didn't!" They wrestled for the Snitch, and Harry's elbow dug into Malfoy's side as they thrashed through the dirt. 

"Ow! What the fuck, Potter!" Malfoy kneed him in the stomach, and Harry doubled over in pain. The shrill whistle off Madam Hooch was ignored as Harry gasped for air. Fucking Malfoy! With a growl, he pulled back his fist and decked him. Malfoy yelped in pain as his lip split, blood dripping down his chin. 

Hands gripped the back of Harry's robe and he faintly registered Ron's voice, but blood was rushing in his ears and he pulled himself free to scramble over to Malfoy. The Snitch laid forgotten in a puddle, its wings folding in. 

Malfoy dodged Harry's second blow and in a flurry of robes, Harry ended up being straddled by the blond, who raised his fist and socked him in the jaw.

"You fucking wanker!" spluttered Malfoy. His hair was matted with mud and his pale skin was covered in brown and red streaks. A second punch landed on Harry's nose, and it broke with a sickening crunch. Pain exploded in white stars behind his closed eyelids. He bucked his hips, throwing Malfoy off balance. He fell back in the mud, but recovered by quickly getting to his feet. Harry's boot narrowly missed Malfoy's thigh as he kicked out. He growled in frustration and raised himself up. 

"That all you got, Potter?" Malfoy taunted, wiping blood from his lips. A dangerous glint sparked in his eyes and his breathing was labored. Harry chuckled lowly. He must've looked like a lunatic with blood gushing from his nose, but he didn't care. 

"Fuck you, Malfoy." He grappled for the blond and twisted his arm when he blocked the punch Malfoy threw. Malfoy moaned in pain and stumbled, falling back into the mud, his other hand pulling on the collar of Harry's robes, dragging him with him. Harry let go of the arm to find his balance, but a sharp kick to the side of his knee threw him off, and he ended up sprawled on the ground too.

Suddenly, Malfoy was dragged away from him. Harry's reaching hand only just missing his ankle. The Slytherin cursed loudly as he was pulled to his feet. Harry pushed himself up, finding his footing on the mud. 

Hands held Malfoy back, even if he threw himself forward like a wild animal, teeth bared, eyes wide and bloodshot. Zabini had him in an armlock and Boot planted his hands on his chest, standing between them. Harry was about to shove him aside to take another swing, but Ron grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Get your hands off me! Ow!" Malfoy screamed as Zabini twisted his sore arm further behind his back. The blond fell to his knees, a pained gasp slipping from his lips. 

"ENOUGH!" shouted Madam Hooch, "This match is hereby postponed until the Seekers have served their detention!" They were booed by the crowd and Harry snapped back to reality. His chest tightened in shame as he spotted the mud-coated Snitch lying six feet away from them.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked, disappointment lacing his voice. 

"Fine," Harry said, still glaring at Malfoy, who was being helped back onto his feet. The blond gingerly straightened out his arm, hissing in pain. Harry would've felt bad, but he was too busy hating the prat. 

"Mr. Weasley, get to your locker room," Madam Hooch said sharply, "I need to have a word with the Seekers." Ron scowled at her, and left after wishing Harry good luck. She waited until all the players had filed off the field. Most of the crowd was leaving too, casting umbrella charms to ward off the rain. 

"Potter, Malfoy," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I'm deeply disappointed in the both of you. I had been told the two of you were getting along surprisingly well. Friendly rivalry is fine on this field, but the hostility you're showing is crossing the line. Especially considering that this match was to build better inter-house relationships." Harry nodded guiltily and Malfoy resolutely looked off to the side. "The fact that you both flew phenomenally today is not going to influence the severity of your detentions." Malfoy's eyes snapped back to the flying instructor, who couldn't help but give them a small, impressed smile. "You will be polishing all training broomsticks for the first year's flying lessons on Monday." 

"But that's thirty-something brooms!" Malfoy exclaimed in protest. "That's gonna take all weekend!" 

"Best get started then," quipped Hooch. "Off you go, lads." She swivelled around and marched to the exit of the pitch. 

Absolutely fantastic. Harry felt a fresh flare of annoyance coil in his stomach. He really didn't have time for that, he had several essays to finish! Oh, Hermione would never shut up now! He'd have to sit through 'Controlling Your Temper 101' and her infamous 'I hate to say I told you so, but you should've started that essay two years ago' speech. He let out a deep sigh and saw that Malfoy, too, was trembling in excitement. That, or he was cold and angry, his body still thrumming with adrenaline.

"This is your fault, Potter," hissed Malfoy. 

"You threw the first punch!"

"You elbowed me in the ribs!"

"Accidentally!"

"Ha! Sure! You were clearly doing it on purpose."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Very fucking mature, Malfoy!" 

Malfoy grabbed Harry's collar. "You know what would've been mature? If you'd just admitted defeat for once. I caught the Snitch first." He shoved him lightly, picked up his broom and stalked off, trudging through the mud. 

"You're just a sore loser!" Harry yelled, grabbing his own broom. Malfoy flipped him off without looking back. Harry snorted at him and lifted his boots from the sucking mud. He carefully limped to the Gryffindor locker room, his knee protesting with every step. 

Fucking Malfoy. 

The locker room was abandoned. Harry sighed. He was glad that they hadn't waited to ambush him and nag about what happened. They probably chose to shower in the castle, what with the rain and all. Harry opened his locker and pulled his wand from his bag. His nose was definitely broken; it was crooked and swollen, and Harry silently thanked Luna for teaching him a healing spell. 

"Episky," he muttered, pointing his wand at his nose. It straightened with a pop, and Harry hissed at the small stab of pain. He spelled the blood from his chin and sighed at his muddy appearance. There's only so much a cleaning spell can do. 

Then he frowned. The broom he had taken from the pitch reflected in the mirror, and it definitely wasn't his Firebolt.  
It was Malfoy's sleek black Nimbus Onix. Harry curled his fingers around the sink in irritation.  
"Fucking Malfoy," he grumbled. He snatched the broom from where it leaned against the wall, and stomped over to the Slytherin locker room, barging in without a thought. 

Fuck. 

It was the first word that sprang to Harry's mind when he slammed the door to the Slytherin Quidditch locker room open. The green muddied robes Malfoy had been wearing laid in a puddle on the tiled floor. The white trousers, however, were still on the boy. Wet and tight, they clung snugly around his long lean legs and shockingly perfect arse. Harry's eyes were blown wide open at the sight. Malfoy's foot was propped up on the bench as he unzipped his boot, leaning forward. 

"What do you want now, Potter?" Malfoy asked without looking. Harry's mouth had gone dry, and he struggled to remember why he'd come here in the first place. Malfoy's back muscles flexed and rolled under his ivory skin as he pulled off his boot and sock, exposing his slender calves and arched feet. The boot hit the floor with a thud. Harry started and snapped out of his trance. 

"You, er, you took the wrong broom," Harry stammered, cursing his suddenly husky voice. What the fuck? Malfoy sighed, and bent over to unzip his other boot. His arse pushed back and it went taut underneath his trousers. Harry couldn't help the strangled noise that escaped him. His own trousers were rapidly becoming too tight. Was he seriously getting turned on by a boy? By Malfoy?! 

"I didn't realise. Your broom's over here." He discarded the second boot and sock and moved to pick up Harry's Firebolt. Harry couldn't help but stare at the lines of Malfoy's narrow waist and the curves of his legs as he walked. He bent down again. 

"Fuck..." It was a breathless whisper, but the blond heard it anyway. He turned his head, still bent forward, and raised an eyebrow at Harry, a smirk playing on his lips. The next second, the Nimbus clattered to the ground. 

"Hey!" Malfoy snapped, spinning around. "Be careful with my— Oh!" Harry pushed him against the locker wall, his hard length pressed into his thigh. Malfoy's eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," he breathed, "Tell me that's your wand." His cheeks flushed a rosy pink, as he looked into Harry's lust-filled eyes. Harry hummed low in his throat, making the blond shudder. Malfoy swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and a muscle in his jaw popped as it flexed. "Bloody Hell, Potter..." he muttered, but he didn't push him away. His tongue darted over his lips and he pulled his newly healed bottom lip between his teeth for a second. Harry was mesmerised. 

"Sod it," he said, and kissed Malfoy. Pale fingers gripped his collar, but instead of pushing him away, they pulled him in. Malfoy kissed him back with fervour. Their lips clashed together and hot sparks of electricity shot down Harry's spine. Malfoy arched into him when Harry groped his arse. A whining moan slipped from his pink lips and he tangled a hand through Harry's muddy curls. 

"Shit, Malfoy," Harry panted, and dug his fingers into his skin. "You look fucking perfect." 

Malfoy claimed his mouth again. He pressed even closer, his own length rubbing against Harry's. They groaned in unison, and Malfoy took that opportunity to lick into Harry's mouth. His tongue slid against Harry's as he ripped off the dirty robes, throwing them to the floor with a soppy splash. They struggled to find a rhythm as they desperately rutted against each other, only breaking apart when Malfoy peeled off Harry's shirt. His nimble fingers dragged over Harry's toned physique, brushing over his nipples and skating over the V-shaped lines by his hip bones. Harry hissed when he palmed the bulge in his pants. 

Malfoy flipped them around, pushing Harry against the lockers, and dropped to his knees. Surprise clouded his eyes as he opened Harry's trousers and dragged them down along with his pants. "Whoa! " Malfoy gasped as Harry's cock bobbed free. "You're- Damn!" 

Harry knew that he was larger than average, having seen the other Quidditch players naked in the showers. But never had a boy looked at his cock the way Malfoy was doing. A savage need reflected in his eyes as he looked up at Harry. He was bloody gorgeous, even covered in all that mud. Harry flushed at his own thoughts, and gasped when Malfoy leaned closer, his lips barely brushing against his shaft. 

"I'd suck you off if we weren't wearing the soil of the entire Quidditch pitch," he said with a smirk. Then he was gone, walking — strutting — towards the showers. And all Harry could do was stare as he disappeared into the next room.

Fucking Malfoy!

The squeaking of the shower knob snapped him back to reality. Water splashed on the tiled floor and Malfoy let out a sigh. Harry quickly pulled off his boots and flung them on the ground. 

"Coming?" called Malfoy. White trousers flew through the air and landed on top of discarded robes. Fuck! Harry frantically pulled at his own wet trousers, but his leg got stuck and he stumbled, nearly falling over as he hopped on one leg. The sound of the water changed, and Harry knew that Malfoy was underneath the spray. Rivulets cascading down his shoulders, back and arse. His head falling back to savour the feel of water dancing down his body. His hot fucking body, carved out of marble by Michelangelo himself.

His right foot finally came free and he used it to step on his trousers as he pulled his other foot from its confines. He quickly padded over to the showers and froze in the door opening. 

Holy Mother of God... 

If Harry thought he had been perfect with his pants on, this was even better. Malfoy carded his fingers through his hair, the white blonde colour reappearing as the mud washed away. Light reflected on his wet body and he positively looked like a siren, ready to lure Harry to his death. Or maybe he had already died and gone to Heaven because such beauty wasn't meant to walk the Earth. He wasn't sure whether he was still breathing, either. 

Malfoy looked at him over his shoulder, a teasing smirk on his lips. And Harry's feet were walking. The water grazed over his skin as he joined him. His hands automatically gripped his hips and pulled him flush against his body, his chest pressing into Malfoy's smooth back and his hips into that soft, pliant bum. Harry moaned as he latched his mouth onto Malfoy's pulse point, feeling his heartbeat against his tongue. Malfoy gasped as Harry's hands wandered over his chest and abs. His right settled over his heart, and Malfoy covered it with his left while his other hand tangled in Harry's hair. Harry felt his heartbeat racing faster and faster underneath his fingers. 

Malfoy turned in his arms and kissed him again. Lips and tongues and teeth clashed together while their hands touched everywhere they could reach. Harry chuckled lowly when he noticed that Malfoy was rubbing the mud off his body, washing him. 

"What's next? Are you gonna wash my hair?" he teased, holding the boy's slender waist. 

"First, I'm gonna suck you off," said Malfoy between kisses. "Then you'll fuck me." Harry's cock twitched in interest. "And then, maybe – if I feel like it – I'll wash that bird's nest on your head."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said quietly. He could barely believe what they were about to do, and hearing him say it like that sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was the raging need coiling in his stomach and how it tugged and swirled as Malfoy dropped to his knees once more. He delicately wrapped his fingers around Harry, as if he'd never done this before either. Harry tangled his fingers in the blond strands, and Malfoy looked up at him through his lashes. Fuck, his cock was almost longer than his face. Malfoy licked a slow stripe from the base to the tip, and gently wrapped his lips around the head, never breaking their eye contact. Harry moaned and tightened his fingers in his hair. So bloody gorgeous...

It took him every ounce of willpower to stop himself from thrusting into the boy's mouth. Malfoy, who was willingly on his knees. And fuck, was it a good look on him. His back was arched, and Harry could see the lines of toned muscle down his back and the round cheeks of his arse. He took Harry deeper, using his hand on the base, twisting his wrist as he stroked. Harry bit his lips and brushed his fingers through Malfoy's hair over and over. "Fuck, you're so good," Harry moaned. The blond hummed in return and took as much as he could, almost gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh, shit..." It was too much. Too hot, too tight, too wet, too good. He was gonna come quicker than a horny fifteen-year-old if Malfoy kept this up. Malfoy's tongue massaged against the underside of his cock as he slowly bobbed his head. With a slurping sound, he pulled back, cupping Harry's balls as he looked at him, his pupils blown wide and his lips swollen and slick with spit and pre-cum. 

"You like that?" Malfoy asked hoarsely as he watched Harry, who was breathing hard, with a light flush covering his chest, neck and cheeks. Harry cupped Malfoy's jaw and reverently ran his thumb over his cheekbone. The blond leaned into his touch, his pale lashes fluttering as his eyes fell shut. 

"God, yes," Harry whispered. Malfoy's hand jerked and Harry groaned in response, his head falling back. Hot breath ghosted over his inner thigh and nails scraped the back of his knee. When he looked back down, Malfoy was pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to his shaft. Harry bit his lip, pleasure building in his stomach. The wet, hot tongue swirled around the head of his cock. His hand clenched tighter. Pink lips wrapped around the head and he sucked, cheeks hollowing as their eyes connected. 

"Oh, Jesus, fuck! I'm- I'm gonna cum," Harry cried out, his hand burying deeper in Malfoy's hair. The tight spring in his stomach uncoiled and his release hit the back of Malfoy's throat. Harry's low moans echoed off the bathroom walls. A heavy, warm feeling settled in his limbs and he sighed in bliss. He only realised that he'd closed his eyes when Malfoy's mouth surprised him, giving him an unhurried kiss, his tongue exploring Harry's mouth, tracing the roof and skirting over the edges of his teeth. Harry could taste the salty tang of his own cum on his tongue, and instead of finding it dirty and off-putting, he thought it was incredibly hot. 

Malfoy's hand — No, Draco's hand was cupping his neck, his thumb tracing lazy circles over his skin. His fingertips brushed his nipple, and Harry hummed contently. He walked Draco back under the warm spray of the shower, water cascading down his body. Harry's hands were gliding over every inch of skin he could touch. 

His neck, shoulders, chest, back, waist — God, his waist! No part went untouched, and Draco gave as good as he got. Harry's hands ventured lower, his thumbs trailing over the sharp angle of his hip bones as he pushed him still farther back. He unhooked Draco's arms from around his neck, fingers brushing the Dark Mark. Draco pulled back from their kiss immediately and gave him an unsure look. He stilled under Harry's hands, his fingers clenching into a fist as Harry touched the Mark. For a moment, Harry feared their moment was over. A jolt of regret shot through his body as his eyes met Draco's, which bore a raw, frightened expression. 

"Potter..." he said. It wasn't a warning. It wasn't a threat. It was a broken whisper. A quiet plea that hit Harry in his heart. He pressed his lips to the ink, eyes closed. Draco inhaled shakily. 

"Harry," he corrected. "Call me Harry." 

Draco shook his head incredulously, his eyes wide in wonder. Harry was scared that he'd done something wrong, but that worry only lasted a second. 

Draco captured his lips again, the kiss passionate and wild. He cradled Harry's face in his hands and pulled him close, his body fitting perfectly against his own, every angle, every line, every plane of skin pressed together, no gaps for air. 

Harry's desire sparked and his cock filled again, growing harder by the second. Draco moaned against his lips as he wantonly rocked his own length against Harry's thigh. Harry gripped the cheeks of his arse, rubbing, squeezing, kneading them with his palms.

"Harry," Draco purred, his breath hot on his jaw. And it was suddenly Harry's favourite word in the universe. He span him around and pushed him against the wall. Harry's chest pressed against Draco's back and his cock rested between the smooth cheeks of Draco's arse. Draco gasped, bracing himself against the wall. 

"Say again?" Harry asked in a husky voice as he nosed the sensitive skin just behind Draco's ear. 

Draco let out a breath, tilting his head to give better access. A shudder passed through his body when Harry licked the shell of his ear. "Harry..." Draco moaned breathlessly, rocking his hips back. Sparks of pleasure shot up Harry's spine as his cock rubbed against him.

He leaned back to look. His swollen cock trapped between those firm, smooth cheeks, the tip leaking pre-cum on Draco's crease. Harry moaned as Draco rocked and circled his hips, his head thrown back and his mouth agape. 

"God," Harry exclaimed as he gripped Draco's arse. "Draco..." The blonde reached back, bringing Harry's face to his own. His back arched and twisted in a way that should've been painful as he kissed Harry again. 

"Harry," he whispered against his lips. "I want you to fuck me." Even if he'd said it before, minutes ago, Harry still froze. Somehow, the nature of their touching had changed from frantic and spontaneous to something more passionate than Harry had thought possible. Not that Harry had thought of this situation... No. Other people maybe, boys and girls, but never Draco... 

"Harry?" Draco's voice snapped him back into reality, his eyes focussed on him, wordlessly asking if he still wanted to. Harry smiled shyly at him. God, he was naked and his cock was nestled between his arse and only now did he feel embarrassed. Because looking at him like this, Harry knew that he didn't want anyone else in this situation. All these years of obsession had led them here, and, honestly, Harry wouldn't want it any other way. 

He pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, because words couldn't say what was on his mind. A slow grin spread across Draco's face and Harry felt a flutter in his chest at this first ever sign of genuine happiness that Draco showed him. Harry kissed along his cheek, jaw and neck to hide his own smile. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's somewhat neglected cock and stroked him; he was rock hard and he could feel the pulsing of his veins as Draco let out a strangled moan.

Harry wished he knew what to do... It seemed rather impossible to fit his cock up Draco's arse. He had touched himself there when masturbating, and he knew that just one finger could hurt. He didn't even have lube... 

Draco rocked back and forth, fucking himself into Harry's fist and grinding his arse against his cock. He moaned brokenly and gasped, circling his hips. The muscles in his arse rolled underneath his skin and Harry's mouth watered. An idea sprang to his mind. 

A spit-slicked finger could be a bit painful, and he didn't want to hurt Draco, but if he just used his mouth... 

Harry dropped to his knees behind Draco. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" panted Draco as he looked back. Harry took in the smooth, wet skin, not marred by a single imperfection. He gripped a cheek in each hand and firmly stroked his thumbs over the pale flesh and pink marks bloomed in the wake of his touch; Harry hummed in satisfaction. He kissed the marks, hearing Draco's breath hitch in his throat. He suddenly hoped that he was the first to ever do this to Draco. He wanted to own him. Take him. Make him his. 

He sucked and nibbled on his skin, leaving a red bruise behind. Draco gasped and squirmed underneath his mouth as Harry left two more marks closer to his goal. 

"Ah! Shit!" Draco yelped when he gently nipped his skin with his teeth. Harry soothed the red skin with his tongue, licking a strip from there towards the centre as he spread Draco's cheeks, revealing his goal. Draco let out a shaky exhale, and shifted in anticipation. Harry's breath brushed over the sensitive skin, and the tight muscle twitched. Harry licked his lips. 

All doubts about his idea vanished when he leaned in and Draco whimpered. His tongue darted out, flicking over his hole and Draco inhaled sharply. "Ah!" he gasped when Harry did it again. "Oh, shit, I can't believe– Oh!" 

Harry pressed his tongue flat against him, feeling the muscle spasm as he tasted him. It wasn't bad, really. If anything, it tasted like Draco, pure and raw. Harry kissed him there, burying his face in between his arse cheeks. A sob racked through Draco's body. He was trembling like crazy and his nails scraped over the tiles, looking for a grip. Harry kissed, licked, nipped and sucked, relishing the wanton sounds Draco made at his touch. He probed with his tongue and found that it slid inside Draco with relative ease. 

"Fuck!" Draco cried. "Oh, Gods, fuck!" He whimpered and pushed himself back against Harry face, fucking himself on his tongue. Harry pulled back, teasing him and Draco sobbed at the loss of contact. "Harry," he whined, sliding lower against the wall, his back arching further in a silent plea. 

Harry laved his tongue over his perineum and he sucked one of his balls into his mouth as he pushed one of his fingers into Draco's loosened hole. Draco mewled and threw his head back. Harry thrust slowly, watching in awe how his digit disappeared inside of him. Draco moaned lewdly when Harry pushed in a second finger and licked the stretched muscle, keeping the slide of his fingers slick. 

"Ah," Draco gasped when he felt his tongue again. "Fuck, Harry, fuckfuckfuck FUCK!" Harry replaced his fingers with his tongue again, noticing Draco's reactions. He delved in, thrusting his tongue in and out quickly, curling it up, humming lowly as he did. Draco went mad. 

"Shit!" he screamed brokenly. "Harry, oh fuck, fuck fuck FUCK! " Draco was chanting the word like a mantra as he shuddered, the rhythm of his own hand on his cock faltering. Soon, he was sobbing wordlessly as he wound a hand in Harry's hair, tugging at it. "Harry, I—" It was all Draco managed to choke out, the rest of his words morphed into a scream. His hole spasmed around his tongue, clenching down and pushing him out. 

Draco's release coated the wall in thick, white spurts, and he sagged down, his wobbly knees unable to support him. Harry stood and wrapped his arms around him, steadying him as he came down from his high. 

Draco laughed breathlessly. "That was incredible," he said, his eyes finding Harry's. "And very unexpected."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, a stupid smile on his lips, "I'm full of surprises, apparently."

"If this is what you can do with your mouth, I can't wait to find out what you can do with that giant cock of yours." Draco cupped his cheek and swiped his thumb over Harry's bottom lip in wonder. 

"You still want to find out?" Harry smirked. 

"Gods, yes," Draco said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Harry pulled back. "You do realise where my mouth has just been?" He felt the sting of want. Crap, it would be fucking hot if Draco actually kissed him, tasting himself on Harry's lips.

Draco huffed. "I don't care. Now, kiss me." His arm snaked around Harry's neck and he pulled him in, locking their lips together. His back arched and twisted again. Draco must be pretty flexible; he didnt even seem to notice the unnatural position as he mapped Harry's mouth with his tongue. His nails dug into the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss further, moaning at the taste. Not just Harry's taste, but Draco's too. The taste was deliciously Draco-and-Harry: united, complete, whole. 

Draco reached for Harry's hand and muttered a spell against his lips. Lube covered his fingers, and Harry pulled back in surprise.

"Did you just-?"

Draco smirked. "One of the three spells I've mastered wandlessly."

Harry chuckled lowly. "I see you have your priorities straight."

Malfoy pulled him closer again, his lips brushing against Harry's as he spoke. "There's nothing straight about me, Potter."

Harry hummed and slid his lubricated fingers inside him again. He groaned quietly against Harry's mouth as he scissored his fingers, stretching him further. The blond's head dropped forward as he rocked his hips to meet Harry's hand at every thrust, moaning. He curled his fingers experimentally, looking for that spot that he knew could make Draco's toes curl. 

Suddenly, his head tossed back as he gasped loudly, blond hair flying away from his positively ecstatic expression. Harry grinned. There.

"Oh!" His voice turned into a broken cry as Harry thrust his fingers into his hole, hitting his prostate on every second or third stroke. "Ah, Harry!" A third finger entered him, and it left Draco a quivering mess. He was tugging at his cock as he babbled incoherently, thrusting back into Harry's hand. 

He pulled almost out, leaving just the tips of his fingers. Draco whined and tried pushing back. Harry thrust in deep, catching him of guard. The blond shuddered, his hand slipping on the wet tiles. He then thrust against that perfect spot rapidly, hitting it each time. The blond's knees buckled and he keened.

"Harry," Draco sobbed, "please, please, I'm ready fuck me, please!"

He was begging! Actually begging! A strangely proud feeling swelled in Harry's chest as he withdrew his fingers and slicked them over his cock. 

"Yes," Draco hissed, "Please. Please, Harry." Tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks, his eyes delirious, like he was dancing just on the edge of another high.

"Shh," Harry whispered, stroking a hand across his back as he lined his cock up. "It's okay, Draco. Relax."

He bit his lip as he looked at Draco's eager, loosened hole, red and puffy and slick. He grabbed Draco's hip, and began pushing in the tip of his cock. His hole stretched, swallowing Harry's cock. And, fuck, it was glorious. Wet, tight, velvety heat engulfed him, wrapping around the sensitive skin, clinging onto him and clenching down from every direction. Draco moaned and stilled, panting for breath. Harry was frozen too. Nothing in the world could've prepared him for the feeling Draco was giving him. He was scared to move, because he felt like he would explode, but at the same time, his instinct told him to thrust. Move! His hips rocked on their own accord, inching forward. 

"Wait!" Draco cried, reaching back to stop the slide of his cock. 

"What is it? Are you hurt? Fuck, I can't– I have to move." Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hips, hard enough to leave bruises on his pale skin. 

"Just a second. It's— Fuck, I'm so, so... Full..." Draco moaned, shifting against the wall. His walls spasmed and clenched around the head of Harry's cock and he hissed in pleasure, keeping as still as possible. 

"Draco, please. I don't think I can stay still. You're so tight. So bloody perfect. God, if you could see yourself..." Harry lightly trailed his fingers over the curves of Draco's figure as he stared at the way their bodies were joined. The tight ring of muscle stretched around Harry's slick cock, a vein bulging on his shaft. Draco's marble back arched and glistening, lean muscles quivering at the sensation of being taken. His fingers curled, then splayed against the tiles. 

"Okay," Draco whispered, "but go slowly." 

Harry bent forward and pressed a kiss between the angles of his shoulder blades. "Tell me if it hurts." Harry felt a shivery breath leave Draco's lungs as he straightened. Harry stroked his hands down Draco's sides, feeling the slight bumps of his ribs, the dip of his waist, and the jut of his hip bones. Draco turned his head slightly and nodded as he closed his eyes. Harry waited a breath, and then moved. 

His cock slid further in at a maddeningly slow speed. The heat pulled at him, seduced him, caressed him. He breached Draco. Stretched him deep and wide as his walls fought to accommodate him. Draco clenched his jaw, pain written on his face, but he didn't stop Harry. A low moan bounced off the walls when it slipped from Harry's lips. He started thrusting shallowly at a slow pace. 

The silken skin of Draco's walls hugged him tight and drove him wild with pleasure, but he tried to control it. Draco still looked uncomfortable even if the pained expression was gone. He stroked his flagging erection with one hand as he spread his legs wider for Harry. 

"Draco..." Harry bent forward again, showering his shoulders and neck with kisses. "Feels so good. You're brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. So hot and smooth inside. I wish you could see my cock sliding into you. See yourself taking it. So good, you're so good." Draco turned his head and captured Harry's mouth, joining him in a sloppy kiss. He relaxed underneath Harry's touch and started rocking back after a while. 

"Deeper," Draco demanded hungrily. The pain seemed to make way for pleasure. Wanton, needy desire. He gasped and moaned when Harry hit his prostate, his hand flying up to touch him, to pull him closer by his neck, bringing Harry's chest flush to his back. 

Harry carefully thrust deeper, groaning as his cock almost completely disappeared inside Draco. With every thrust he pushed further, and soon dirty, wet slapping noises and broken moans filled the bathroom. Harry pulled back to watch his cock gliding into Draco to the hilt, his arse bouncing when his hips slapped against it. 

"So bloody gorgeous. Fuck, you take it so well, Draco." The blond rocked back into him with a sobbing moan. Harry reached forward, covering the hand that braced against the wall with his own and entwining their fingers. He nosed Draco's hair as he bottomed out over and over again.

"Harry!" Draco groaned, his rhythm growing unsteady. His fingers squeezed Harry's, and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry thrust fast and hard, pulling a long thrumming moan from Draco. He reached down, his hand a blur as he stroked his cock. "Oh!" he cried, "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Harry felt his walls clenching impossibly tighter around him. "Harry!" Draco yelled as he came all over his hand. 

Harry kept thrusting as his hole spasmed and clamped, bringing his pleasure to a new level. He dug his fingers into Draco's hips and slammed himself into his body. It felt like claiming him. And Draco moaned as if he wanted him to do just that. With a long groan, Harry emptied himself inside Draco, filling him up, pumping his release into him with hard thrusts that had Draco staggering. 

His thrusts slowed to a halt. Draco shivered and slumped as he regained his vision. Harry collapsed against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Wow..." Harry whispered reverently against his skin. Draco chuckled and pulled away. Harry's cock slid out of him, and he hissed in discomfort. He could probably feel Harry's cum dripping down the inside of his thigh, down to the floor. Utterly claimed. And he seemed content with it. 

"Wow, indeed." He turned around and pecked Harry's lips. He gave him a loopy grin, his eyes drooping sleepily, and Draco failed to repress his own smile and looked down. Something fluttered in Harry's chest as he watched the bashful smile spread over his face, his perfect white teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he tried to stop it. He had dimples, Harry noted. Draco shook his head, chuckling as he looked up at Harry. His eyes seemed so much more alive than Harry could remember. 

Harry gently touched his face, and Draco's grin faded into a soft smile as he put his own hand over Harry's. They kissed again. But this kiss was different. It wasn't urgent and needy or deep and gripping. It was sweet, with no other intentions than showing they cared. That this, whatever this was, was more than a physical fling. And that was alright. Maybe it was what they needed all along. 

They broke apart, dazed and short of breath. Their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each others eyes. Neither knew what to say, and neither seemed to care for words. 

A shiver passed over Draco's spine, and Harry wordlessly pulled him back under the spray of the shower. He sighed contently as the hot water poured over him. 

They washed each other, finding an excuse to keep touching. When they were done, Harry turned off the shower. The room was suddenly strangely quiet without the beating of the water on the tiles, and it had an air of finality. They stayed still for a moment. 

"Let's go," Harry said finally, breaking the silence. Draco looked like he had wanted to say something at the same time, but he clamped his mouth shut and followed Harry back to the locker room. 

He only dared to speak again when they both had their pants on. "Harry," he prompted quietly, "what does this mean?" 

"Huh?" Harry replied intelligently. 

"This," Draco said, gesturing vaguely between them. "What does this mean for us? Does it– does it change anything?" His tone was hopeful, but slightly scared, and Harry smiled gently. 

"Of course it does," he said, pulling his clean sweater from his bag that he'd Summoned. 

Draco sighed. "I just don't want to ruin anything. We were just starting to get along and work things out. Don't you think this is–" 

"You don't want this?"

"No, I do! But–" Another sigh. "I'm scared, I suppose. I screw up. A lot. Everything I've done so far in life has amounted to a horrible mess. Everyone's mad at me for good reason and you're basically the only reason people don't hex me on sight in the corridors. I was glad we were getting along and maybe... Maybe I just hoped we could be friends. This is- This is so much more than that! If we fall out -and we will fall out- I'm all alone again and shit will go down and I'm not ready for that, I can't go through that, okay? I'm scared, this is terrifying, it's a horrible idea! Oh, Merlin, I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have— We shouldn't have—"

"Stop," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's shoulders, squeezing them gently. Draco looked at him with panic flaring in his eyes. "It's okay. If you don't want this, we can pretend it never happened and just carry on the way it was." Harry brushed the white blond fringe aside and gently cupped Draco's face with his hands, tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs. 

"I..." Draco closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His fingers curled into Harry's sweater. "I don't want to pretend it never happened..." 

His pale lashes fluttered, and silver eyes met green.  
Harry smiled. "Me neither," he whispered. "We can figure this out. We've always fought, yet here we are. I don't think it matters all that much if we fall out. I know who you are and what you're like. We know what to expect."

Draco's lips twitched up in a tentative smile. He nodded and his fingers wrapped loosely around Harry's wrist. Harry's eyes slipped down to Draco's lips. "We'll be alright," Harry said comfortingly. And Draco leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that was short and sweet, Harry's hands cupping his face. They stayed close to each other when Draco pulled back, and Harry could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

He tightened his fingers in Harry's sweater and nodded.

"We'll be alright"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone I know read this I do NOT want to know HAHAHAHAHAH leave me some kudos if you liked My First Smut okay thanks bye uwu


End file.
